Kuroko is SEME! Oh Ye?
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Semua berawal dari ocehan Kuroko di Maji Burger, "Aku hanya meminta hakku dengan jabatan seme yang lebih pantas kusandang." Emang Kuroko bisa? Buktiin aja! / KagaKuro or KuroKaga? / Humor fict dan rated M pertama ToT / Read and Review?


**Disclaimer:** Emangnya kalian percaya kalau saya bilang Kurobasu punya saya?

**Story:** Sayah dong!

**Cover:** Bukan saya. Itu saya nemu di Google dan langsung demen deh sama gambar cosplay-nya begitu ngelihat. Ciyee pandangan pertama! Dan apa pula itu gambarnya miring-miring... Sengaja ding.

**Warning:** YAOI, advertisement, Author join dalam cerita, daan... banyak bangeet! Lama disebutin satu-satu. Pokoknya kalo ga suka ya ga usah maksain baca lah... daripada nge-flame! Idiih... Terus saya ga nanggung ya kalo anak kecil atau siapa pun kekeuh buat baca... XP

**A/N:** Tolong jangan terlalu perhatikan bahasa, EYD, atau tata penulisan yang benar, karena saya tahu fict ini memang amburadul. Tapi saya berharap semoga penggambaran karakternya tidak OOC... (pesimis).

Yosh! Silakan di**BACA**, tapi jangan lupa **REVIEW**! Ne?

* * *

**Kuroko is SEME! Oh Ye?**

* * *

Maghrib-maghrib pulang sekolah, mereka nongkrong sekaligus candlelit dinner tanpa lilin di Maji Burger. Seperti biasa.

'Srooot...!' Bunyi apaan tuh?

"Kagami-kun." Oh, ternyata Kuroko yang sedang menyedot vanilla shake-nya.

"Hm?" Burger masih penuh di mulut dan dia tetap adem-ayem melihat pemandangan di luar meskipun Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun selalu yang di atas dan aku yang di bawah?" tanyanya polos.

Mendengar itu kontan membuat Kagami tersedak. "U-uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. a-air! air−uhuk..."

"Ini." Kuroko menyodorkan vanilla shake-nya yang langsung disambar Kagami. Diseruput minuman itu sampai bibirnya harus manyun-manyun bebek tapi air yang mengalir ke kerongkongannya tidak banyak. Setelah pencernaannya cukup jinak...

"Kuroko! Jangan suka menggigiti sedotan! Lubangnya jadi kecil tahu!" Oke, itu ambigu.

Kagami terus berusaha meminum _air putih_ itu sementara Kuroko hanya poker face. "Kagami-kun, itu indirect kiss lho..."

'Bruuussh!' Minuman dalam mulut Kagami menyembur semua ke muka Kuroko. "TEMEEE!"

"Kagami-kun jorok." Bukannya minta maaf Kuroko malah pasang tampang BeTe. Dia merogoh sakunya berusaha mengambil sapu tangan.

"AH! Dasar." Kagami juga menarik sapu tangan coklat-kopinya dari balik gakuran secara lebay layaknya tukang sulap mengeluarkan _sekuntum mawar meraa aah_~ dari balik jas. "Sini, biar aku bersihkan!" Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membersihkan muka Kuroko seakan sedang mengelap kaca mobil. Sekarang poni Kuroko mirip model bed-hair-nya di pagi hari.

"Arigato." Kuroko masih BeTe. Emang BeTe terus sih. Kaya PMS setiap hari. (⁰ー⁰)

"Lagian kenapa mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak sih!?"

"Itu benar kok." Kuroko mengulurkan tangan, merebut kembali vanilla shake dari Kagami dan kembali menikmatinya. "Lain kali kalau makan beli juga minuman, jadi tidak merepotkan orang lain," tambahnya.

"URUSAI! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SALAH, HAH?!" Kagami membuka bungkus burger kasar dan menggigitnya keras-keras. Pelampiasan. Seandainya burger itu _anu_ Kuroko. Eits!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"PERTANYAAN APAH?!" Idih, sekarang burgernya yang muncrat. Dia masih sensi rupanya.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun selalu yang di atas dan aku yang di bawah?" Author co-pas dari atas.

Kagami memejamkan mata berusaha fokus dahulu untuk mendaratkan makanan di lambung dengan selamat. Baru kembali pada pertanyaan Kuroko. "Kenapa?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kenapa selalu Kagami-kun?"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? MASALAH? LAGIAN KENAPA BAHAS ITU DI TEMPAT UMUM SIH! KALAU ORANG LAIN DENGAR GIMANA!?" Ga nyadar diri. Emang yang dari tadi teriak-teriak itu siapa? Kuroko hanya diam. Tapi dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Kami-sama secepat mungkin mengangkat kutukan bodoh dari dengkul kekasihnya.

"Jawab saja Kagami-kun."

"KALAU DITANYA KENAPA YA TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU YANG PALING PAS DI ATAS!"

Kuroko mengenyampingkan cup minumannya, menatap Kagami serius. "Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta?"

"Eh? I−ituu... Kau?"

"Lalu siapa yang lebih sering mencium duluan? Bukan di pipi." Potong Kuroko melihat Kagami yang hendak bersuara.

"Tentu saja aku!"

"Orang bohong mukanya jelek−"

"Iya! Iya! Itu juga Kau! Puas?"

"Berapa kali Kagami-kun pernah lebih dahulu _memulai_?" Kau-tau-lah-apa-maksud-Kuroko.

"Hm! Kau tanya begitu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi!"

"Iya. Tidak bisa menghitungnya karena memang tidak pernah. Selalu saja aku yang memancingmu dahulu!"

'JLEB!'

"Terimalah kenyataan Kagami-kun. Aku hanya meminta hakku dengan _jabatan_ seme yang lebih pantas kusandang." Ck, ck, bahasanyaa...

"Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena..." Kagami belum memikirkan sampai ke alasannya tuh. "Ng..." aduh lama banget mikirnya. "KARENA KAU IMUT! HAH!" Kagami menunjuk Kuroko tepat di depan hidung. Udah kena malah, saking napsunya. "Mana ada seme bermuka imut dan manis!" Dengan sok cool dan over pede kalau jawabannya akan berhasil membuat Kuroko menyerah, Kagami kembali meraih satu burger. Sambil memejamkan mata, memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengangkat dagu, dia kemudian membuka bungkus burger itu seperti mengupas kulit pisang dengan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Kebayang ga sih muka oon-nya?

"Kata siapa? Kagami-kun justru lebih manis."

"Heh?" Burger itu tidak jadi digigit. Sekarang kelopak matanya sudah resmi dibuka.

"Muka Kagami-kun lah yang lebih cepat menyemburat(?) kalau digoda. Aku sih tidak pernah."

Ini bocah... "BOHONG! KALAU SEDANG DO THAT MUKAMU MERAH BAHKAN SAMPAI KE UJUNG-UJUNG JEMPOL!" Kagami berseru tidak mau kalah. "Aku tahu pasti itu." Dengan santai dan tampang seakan-akan dia yang paling tahu segalanya, dia melanjutkan kembali adegan gigit-menggigit burger.

Sementara Kuroko hanya menghela napas dongkol. Rese banget sama otak jongkok Kagami yang ga ketulungan. Masa ngomong hal privasi sambil treak-treak? Ya jelas, semua orang nengok ke sumber suara. Untung Kuroko cepat tanggap segera melakukan jurus misdirection, alhasil orang-orang mengira Kagami sedang bicara pada angin. Atau, pada dedemit mungkin?

Bicara tentang Kuroko, dia menggunakan keahlian phantom sixth dengan menjadikan kolong meja sebagai tempat pelarian.

"Dasar Bakagami-kun!" Kuroko meninju sepatu kanan Kagami.

"AW!" Kagami menengok ke kolong. "Hei Kuroko! Sedang apa Kau, hah?!" Tolong diingat, dari tadi Kagami makan sambil merem ya, jadi ga tahu apa-apa.

"Akan kutunjukkan kalau Kagami-kun lebih manis." Kuroko keluar dari kolong meja, tapi bukan ke tempat duduknya, melainkan muncul di sisi Kagami berada.

"E−Hei! Apa yang−" Muka Kuroko kini sudah ada lima senti di depan Kagami. Dia bertumpu pada kedua lutut sementara badannya ditopang tangan di atas paha Kagami.

Ditatap sedekat itu oleh rupa imut sang Bayangan tentu membuat Kagami terpaku di tempat. Yang maku? Author dong.

"Ku−Kuroko... Kau..."

"Muka Kagami-kun merah."

"H−hei!"

"Maniis sekali," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Makin panas lah muka si Baka. "Maukah Kau menjadi Uke-ku?" tanya Kuroko gentle tapi galtot karna jatuhnya malah kawaiiii~!

"He−hei dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Apa, Kagami-kun?"

"MUKAMU JUGA MERAH, BODOOH!"

'TENOOT...!' Dan tanpa bicara lagi Kuroko segera menarik diri. Kembali ke kursinya lewat kolong.

Suasana sempat canggung _sebentar_, dan _selama_ itu Kagami kembang-kempiskan hidung. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar warna kulit eksotisnya mau kembali.

Kuroko juga sudah kembali. Kuroko is Back! Tapi dia masih kekeuh memperjuangkan 'gebrakan emansipasi pada makhluk kecil alias cebol alias boncel untuk mendapatkan posisi seme'. Oke, sebenernya dirimu ga seboncel itu kok Sayang, walopun ya emang lebih pendek dari Author sih, diikiiit... #Author-sombong-mode:ON w(⁰▼⁰*)w Tapi percaya lah Kau bisa kok minta pengertian Kagami untuk menjadikanmu seme dengan tinggi pas-pas gitu! Cumungudh #Eaaa...!

Kuroko mengangguk setelah mendengar wangsit Author yang mengiang-ngiang di _hidung_nya (Maap ga nyampe telinga. Ketinggian. Katanya lebih tinggi dari Kurokoo!? *sob*). Dia kembali fokus pada Kagami. Tapi Kagami masih khusyuk ma'em-merem(?). "Kagami-kun, tatap mata saaya...!" Iya, Ojan.

Kagami menurut dan membuka mata secara dramatis. Tau iklan yang modelnya makan cokelat dengan mata pelan-pelan makin lama makin merem? Nah ini kebalikannya. Saya ga bilang kalo itu iklan timt*m lho ya.

Oke jangan ngamuk!

Kita kembali lagi agar ceritanya cepet beres dengan selamat sentosa.

"Sebenarnya kenapa harus aku yang di bawah?"

"Kau masih belum mau ganti topik?!"

"Tentu. Sebelum aku mendapatkan hakku."

"Hak apa siih? Emang yang kemaren subuh di kolong kasur belum cukup?" #Eaaa...! Terungkap sudah. Pantesan si Alex waktu tidur berasa lagi selancar di atas ombak. Naik turun kaya jungkat-jungkit...

"Bukan itu Kagami-kun. Maksud saya hak status seme karena saya yang lebih dahulu menyatakan cinta padamu." Tuntut Kuroko setelah jijay lihat Author banjir darah ngebayangin di kolong kasurnya ada KagaKuro lagi rated-M-an.

"Kan sudah kubilang Kau itu tidak pantas!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena saya lebih kecil?" Ini ambigu lagi yaa...

"Ho-oh." Dan Kagami menjawab untuk maksud yang ke _sana_.

"Padahal Akashi-kun juga kecil−"

"EEH... MASA?" Tuh kan mulai ga sejurus. Salah naik angkot!

"Tentu. Sekali lihat juga pasti ketahuan kan? Tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya di depan Akashi-kun. Aku takut dia tersinggung."

'Wah, ternyata Kuroko punya kemampuan _menerawang_! Aku harus waspadaa...!' Batin Kagami sok tahu dan sok perawan.

"Tapi dia bisa jadi seme di depan Murasakibara-kun," tambah Kuroko.

"BOHONG AH! KALO SAMPE SEGITUNYA AKU GA PERCAYA!"

"Tentu saja Kau harus percaya! Akashi-kun kan cuma 173 sentimeter sedangkan Murasakibara-kun 208 senti−"

"E−BUSEET! ITU SELANG APA PARALON!?"

"Hah?" Kuroko mulai menyadari ada yang _iya-iya_. 'Tiiinngg...!' Dan Kuroko pun sadar sepenuhnya. "Ka. Ga. Mi. Kun."

"Ap−"

'BUAAGH!' Belum selesai Kagami bicara dia sudah di Ignite Pass oleh si Bayangan tepat di jidat. Kagami terpental ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya mendayung bebas di udara pakai embel-embel efek slow motion. 'GUDUBRAAK!'

Kuroko memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bingung setengah mampus sama kadar otak Kagami yang cuma 10 mg. 10 mg sama dengan satu tetes, ga aada manfaatnyaa...! Ngiklan lagi. Emang ga ada manfaatnya sih. Main basket aja dia pakai insting. Ya kan? Sama kalau lagi _begituan_ pun, dia hanya mengandalkan kebuasan macannya. Rrrr!

(Kuroko: *nengok Author*

Author: APAH?

Kuroko: Coba baca lagi.

Author: Yang mana?

Kuroko: Kalimat tadi.

Author: Sama kalau lagi begituan pun *baca pelan-pelan* dia hanya mengandalkan kebuasan macannya. Erllll!

Kuroko: *senyum* oke.

Kise: Authorcchi cadel-ssuu~!

Author: WTF! WTH! APA LO BILANG?! *banting naskah* LAGIAN LO JUGA! PELRGI! LO SEKALRANG GA ADA DI DIALOG GUE TAUU!

ヾ(▼皿▼ﾒ) ＿＿＿＿＿＿＿θ )`3⁰)ﾉ *kick*

Kise: Hidoi-ssuu~ ~~~ﾍ(*⁰∇⁰)ﾉ *ngacir*

Author: Hahh... Hahh... ｺﾞ━━━━(#⁰Д⁰)━━━━ﾙｧ! )

Back to the abal story! Setelah _menggoda_ Author, #Eaaa...! *tendang ke Mars* Ekhm, setelah berpikir begitu, ada satu ide yang kemudian hinggap di kepala Kuroko. Neonnya sekarang terang benderang.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko berjinjit untuk melihat Kagami yang masih tepar. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?"

Saat itulah Kagami kembali 100%. Be One Hundred Percent! "Bu-buktikan ma-maksudmu?" Gagap Kagami a la wayang opeje.

"Tentu saja, Buktikan Merahmu!"

Kagami sontak menutupi _adik_nya seakan Kuroko hendak melakukan tendangan penalti. 'Tuh kan dia bisa menerawaaang!' Jerit Kagami dalam hati. Inget kalau hari ini dia pakai kolor kesayangannya.

"Maksudku kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas jadi seme!"

"Hah? Sekarang?"

"Taon depaaan!" Eit, ini mah imbuhan Author dari Mars sono.

"Iya sekarang," nah kalau yang ini baru suara si Abang Ganteng Kuroko. Setelah mengajukan tantangan, dia segera berjalan menuju pintu exit.

"HEI KUROKO! TUNGGU DULUU!" Kagami terlunta-lunta mengejar Sang Penantang Terakhir.

* * *

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang...

"Kenapa rumahku, hah?"

"Karena rumahmu yang axis Kagami-kun. Author tidak tahu alamat rumahku, bahkan Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei juga tidak tahu. Hebat kan?"

"TERUS LO BANGGA GITU?" Kagami sweatdrop.

"TERUS KITA HARUS BILANG UWOW SAMBIL NELEN JENGKOL GITU?!" Author nimbrung. Dasar, ga di Bumi ga di Mars sama aja ganggu.

"Sudahlah Kagami-kun. Lagian, kalau terus di luar begini justru masalahnya tidak akan selesai kan?"

Kagami mendengus tapi akhirnya membukakan pintu juga untuk Kuroko. Alex sudah pulang ke Amerika tadi pagi. Kagami yang ngusir. Jahat bener... Pokoknya di rumah itu tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua dan jangkrik yang Author siapkan untuk _konser_ kalau-kalau suasana mendukung bagi mereka. Heh, di situ memang cuma mereka berdua (minus jangkrik), tapi yang nonton buanyaaak! "Readers-tachi! MANNA SUUAARANYAA?!" Teriak Author kaya lagi manggung keliling kota.

.

"Kagami-kun, aku mau minum."

"Bukannya tadi baru aja selesai minum?!"

"Ah, seandainya aku bisa masak sendiri..." Kuroko pasang tampang melas plus pasrah seakan merelakan ibundanya pergi jadi TKW, membuat Kagami jadi _ga nahaan..._

"Oke-oke! Mau minum apa?"

"Mmm... vanilla shake?"

'CTAARR!'

"Bisa ga minuman lain?! Ato Lo sebenernya ga hapal nama-nama minuman makanya cuma bisa ngomong vanilla shake doang, hah?! Kenal ga Bajigur?!"

Kuroko cuma pajang muka triplek, mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk cepat membuatkannya minuman atau malam itu juga dia bakal selingkuh sama Doraemon. Terpaksalah, Kagami menuju dapur demi membuatkan minum untuk sang uke soon-to-be-seme nya.

Sambil menunggu Kagami, Kuroko menyamankan diri di sofa, mengeluarkan novel kesayangannya yang bersampul putih polos sepolos hati dan pikiran Author *hoek*. Author sebenernya kepo dah dari dulu, apa sih buku yang dibaca Kuroko? "Mau intip doong...!" Author telepati-an sama Tetsuya #1.

Mengerti dengan _kode_ Author, Kuroko melepas sampulnya, dan−

"WHAAT! DAPET DARI MANA TUH BUKU?!"

"Dari mana lagi coba?"

Author cengo' menatap sampul Icha-Icha Paradise dalam genggaman Kuroko yang notabene selama ini Author anggap dia anak berbakti, tidak sombong, dan rajin jajan vanilla kocok.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari Kakashi-sensei," jelas Kuroko singkat, padat, lugas, dan terpercaya.

"Siapa pula itu Kakashi! Lagian kenapa semua jadi melenceng gini siih?!"

"Tidak usah khawatir begitu. Aku tidak akan nakal dan hanya mengamalkan isi buku pada Kagami-KU seorang kok."

"Sumpe Lo?"

"Iya."

"Ciyus? Miapha?"

Kuroko cuma diam meratapi Author yang sudah terjangkit virus al4Y stadium Glora Bang Karni.

"Kuroko, ini vanilla shake-nya." Kagami datang dan berakhirlah percakapan Author. Lagipula kuota udah mau habis Bung. Cung siapa yang senasib?

Kuroko ternganga tapi mulutnya rapet melihat Kagami yang begitu menggoda. Dia mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol, ke rambut lagi, ke jempol, dan berakhir di hatimuu~. Kini Ace Seirin setinggi 190 cm itu topless dan hanya mengenakan celana krem berbahan parasut selutut, tali pinggangnya karet pula, wah keuntungan untuk Kuroko. Author kibas-kibas pom pom di luar jendela, "Semangat qaqaa~!"

"Ini," ditaruhnya vanilla shake di meja dan Kagami mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. Bersandar di lengan sofa dan meraih majalah olahraga gaple mingguan yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Kuroko menghela napas. Pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Penentuan hidup mati. Antara status seme atau uke. Kuroko vs Kagami. Nah, sekarang dia kudu serius! Dengan kalem dia taruh novel bejatnya yang-demi-apa-Author-pengen-pinjem! di dekat gelas, lalu membuka gakuran dan menggantungnya di sandaran sofa. Dia siap sekarang!

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko melepas kancing kemejanya satu-satu. Dia memiringkan kepala menatap Kagami dengan puppy-Nigou-eyes. Itu kan pose uke! Katanya mau jadi seme?! Eits, bentar dulu, ini baru mau mulai. "Kagami-kun masih kelas satu SMA, tapi otot-ototmu sudah terbentuk sempurna. Itu... sexy." Kuroko merangkak a la doggy mendekati Kagami. Walopun bicara menggoda dan ada desahannya pula, tapi mukanya tetep datar Bro! Jadi gimana Kagami ga sweatdrop coba ngeliatnya?

"Eh? Makasih?"

Harapannya tidak tercapai−Kagami tidak blushing dan malah Author yang blushing, bahkan dia udah nemplok gitu di jendela ngintipin ruang tamu remang-remang Kagami−Kuroko pun pundung. Dia kembali pada mode the real poker face-nya. Tapi belum menyerah.

"Kagami-kun cuma pakai celana begitu, sengaja ya?" tanya Kuroko baong*****.

"EH?!" Kali ini dia gelagapan. Dari awal dia tidak punya niat apa-apa pake begituan selain demi ngademin badan di malam menjelang musim panas. Baru sadar kalau alasan Kuroko ada di sini untuk... ini artinya dia _mengundang_ kan? Bukan. _Menerima_ _undangan sebelum diundang_(?) malah. "Eh, tidak. Aku−"

"Ooh." Serangan pertama berhasil. Kuroko jadi punya keberanian untuk memeluk badan atletis Kagami. Dan ini adalah pelukan yang menuntut. Kulit bertemu kulit. Kuroko menarikan jemari pada nipple Kagami dan mencium tengkuknya. Menggigitnya pelan.

"HEEI! TUNGGUUU!" Iya ditungguin. Kagami mendorong pundak Kuroko setelah melempar majalahnya tepat ke muka Author. Menatapnya lurus-lurus. "APA-APAAN KAU, HEH?!"

"Menurut Kagami-kun apa?" Mengabaikan Kagami, Kuroko kembali menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada Kagami lembut, turun perlahan ke perutnya, dan menekannya di sekitar sana. Menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik yang aneh kalau kalian mau tanya gimana rasanya ke Kagami. Kemudian tangan mungil itu semakin turun dan menyelinap ke dalam celana Kagami tanpa permisi. Setelah menemukan_nya_, tanpa ba-bi-bu Kuroko langsung genggam sekuat tenaga−

"AHN~!" Muka Kagami semerah sambel sekarang. "TEMEE!" Tidak mau kalah Kagami langsung melepas paksa kemeja Kuroko, peduli amat kalau robek! Dia menggerayangi dadanya, menghisap leher putihnya, dan menggigitnya.

Kuroko bergerak dengan cepat. Selagi Kagami sibuk dia _membantunya_ membukakan celana. Kagami baru saja mau protes tapi Kuroko sudah menunduk di hadapan_nya_ dan mengulum_nya_.

'Sial, dia cepat sekali−ahh!' Kagami mau menjauhkan diri tapi dia keenakan ketika Kuroko menggigiti _kepalanya_ gemas. 'Seharusnya tidak begini!' Kagami geram dan menarik paksa bahu Kuroko.

"Kenapa Kagami-kun tidak diam saja dan menikmati?"

"BODOH! AKU YANG SEME DI SINI! HEEI!" Kuroko berlutut dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kagami.

"Menurut saja, ya? Sepertinya Kagami-kun juga suka~" bisik Kuroko.

Tidak. Mau. Kagami langsung _menusuk_ Kuroko. Kan kayak yel-yelnya: '_I gotta shoot I gotta shoot~!_'******. Lagipula dia sudah hafal betul _jalan masuk_ ke sana. Tapi sial! Kuroko masih pakai celana. Main nyosor aja siih... "GAAH!" Kagami geram. Dia menghempaskan tubuh Kuroko. Kepala Kuroko membentur lengan sofa. Keadaan sekarang berbalik dengan Kagami berada di _atas_. Dia menahan tangan kanan Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk melepas sabuk dan celana Kuroko. Lumayan, service dibukain celana. Makanya Kuroko diem aja.

Tapi begitu Kagami baruuu aja mau nikmatin tubuh Kuroko pelan-pelan−harus dinikmati dong−eh, si Baby Blue malah langsung serbu, mencoblos ke _dalam_ Kagami. Tapi proses masuknya sih ga lancar. Mungkin karna kebiasaan Kagami yang selalu _melayani_ makanya punyanya sendiri jadi sesempit lubang kancing. Sesempit itu kah? Liat aja ekspresi Kuroko yang susah setengah mati nahan erangannya keluar.

"Ku−Kuroko! Ahhhn−sialan! H−HEI! Akh!" Rasanya aneh. Nikmat, sakit, sekaligus menyebalkan. Ini kah yang selalu dirasakan oleh Kuroko?

"Ka... gami-kun. Hah... Sempit−"

'Ini tidak benaar! Haruskah aku pinjam slogan dia dulu, 'Yang bisa memasukiku hanya aku seorang'?!' Akhirnya milik Kuroko tertanam sepenuhnya. "WOOI! AKU SEME-NYAA!"

"Sudah kukatakan harusnya _memang_ aku yang jadi seme−ahhh~!" Kagami _menjepit_ Kuroko. Biar pun Kuroko yang ada di _dalam_ tapi kekuatan Kagami kan lebih besar. Dia yang lebih punya kuasa karena dia yang di _atas_.

"Teme...!" Kagami terus _menjepit_ Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko sampai melolong pun Kagami tidak peduli. Biar, ini pelajaran.

Kuroko masih tidak mau kalah. Sebagai balasan dia mencengkeram _pedang_ Kagami.

"Ooohh~" Kagami menggeliat. Semakin kuat dia menjepit Kuroko semakin kuat pula cengkraman si Bocah. Peluh sudah membanjiri mereka. Namun belum ada yang mau mengalah. Kagami yang sedari tadi menahan kedua bahu Kuroko beralih untuk memilin nipplenya. Bahkan dia sampai membungkuk, demi mengulumnya−dan juga untuk menusukkan _pedang_nya pada perut Kuroko. Oh, ayolah, ukuran tangan Kuroko tidak sebanding dengan ukuran_nya_, jadi itu tidak menghalangi.

"Ka−khh... aaah! Gami−ungh!" Rasa aneh menggelitik perut dan dadanya. Giliran Kuroko yang menggeliat.

'Hah rasakan!' Kagami menyeringai. Dia masih asyik memerah Kuroko ketika kedua tangan mungilnya berpindah memeluk punggung dan mendorongnya semakin mendekat. Otomatis milik Kuroko pun masuk semakin dalam. "Ugh!" Kuroko's Reply!

"Kagami-kun tidak mau bergerak?" sela Kuroko di tengah aksi serang-menyerang itu.

"ENAK SAJA! KALAU BEGITU ARTINYA AKU MENERIMA! JUSTRU SEBALIKNYA, CEPAT KELUAR DARI SANA!"

"Tidak mau."

"OH?!" Sekali lagi Kagami _menjepit_ Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko melenguh keenakan. Bahkan punggungnya sampai melengkung gitu. Belum selesai, Kagami mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada lubang Kuroko yang kosong. Tanpa basa-basi dia memasukkan jemarinya. Agak susah memang, mengingat posisinya yang tidak begitu mendukung dan Kuroko yang terus meronta. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa. Kagami sudah bertekad dirinya yang akan menang!

"Aaaahhnnnn~!" Semua lubang kini sudah terisi. Curang. Kagami sudah tahu betul _jalan_ di dalam sana. Begitu masuk pun Kagami tanpa ampun langsung menabrakkan diri pada _sweet spot_nya. Dasar Macan Garong!

40 menit pertarungan. Kuroko memburu napas. Ini lebih melelahkan dari basket ternyata. Dia menyeka liurnya yang belepotan di dagu dan menatap sayu pada Kagami. Saat itulah mau tak mau hati Kagami sedikit melunak. Bagaimana pun ini kali pertama Kuroko _memasukinya_. "Hebat..." puji Kagami jujur. Dia menarik jarinya keluar bersamaan dengan helaan kecewa(?) dari Kuroko. Kagami mencium pipi Kuroko lembut dan membisikinya tepat di telinga, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi dari awal, hm? Setan kecilku... Kita ulangi lagi secara _benar_."

"Aku belum mau menyerah."

"Ah, sampai kapan pun Kau memang tidak akan menyerah. Aku tahu betul sifatmu." Kagami menjilati cuping Kuroko mesra. "Bagaimana kalau tiap _melakukannya_ kita adakan dua kuarter saja? Melayani dan dilayani."

"Yang namanya kuarter itu pasti empat Bakagami-kun. Apa maksudnya dua kuarter? Delapan _ronde_?"

Sebal karena Kuroko merusak atmosfer, Kagami mencubit nipplenya.

"Ahn~!"

"Urusai."

"Mou... aku tidak mau dua ronde. Bagaimana kalau tiga?"

"Sepuluh pun tak masalah kalau besoknya tidak ada latihan." Mulut Kagami berpindah pada leher jenjang Kuroko. Moodnya sudah mulai balik.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo bergerak. Aku juga mulai bosan." Kagami mencium bibir Kuroko. Pelan dan semakin ganas. Kuroko pun membalasnya. Menerima ajakan Kagami untuk berduel. Sebenarnya inilah ciuman pertama mereka di tengah cumbuan malam itu. Terus dari tadi ngapain ajaa?! Dari awal nafsu lah yang mengendalikan. Kalau sekarang? Mereka mulai berbagi cinta dong... "Malam ini, akan kuajari bagaimana menjadi seme yang baik, eh?" Kagami menggulingkan diri, membiarkan Kuroko kini berada di atasnya.

"Tidak perlu diajari pun aku sudah tahu," lirik Kuroko pada Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Urusai! Nurut saja apa masalahnya sih?! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Begitukah?" Kuroko tersenyum nakal. PADA AKHIRNYA dia bisa bergerak juga, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya demi melayani Kagami. Desahan dan lolongan semakin terdengar menggaung. Malam ini Kuroko berhasil jadi seme, BANZAAI! Tapi lebih dari itu, dia senang karena melakukannya bersama orang yang dia cintai. "Kagami-kun... aku−hahh... suka−kenapa tetap sempit sekali... uh! Aku suka Kagami-kun...! Ungh~"

"Aku tahu−sudah lakukan saja yang benar... ahh! Karena sebentar lagi giliranku!"

'BRUK!' Tapi segera setelah Kuroko menyemburkan cairannya dan mengeluarkan miliknya, dia ambruk menimpa dada Kagami.

"Sigh! Dasar Bodoh! Makanya kalo ga kuat jadi seme jangan sok-sok an!" Tapi percuma, Kuroko sudah tidur kecapekan alias tepar... Ya terpaksa malam itu sampai disini saja. Kagami mendengus, mengacak rambut Kuroko, "Bocah..." Dia menjadikan tubuh mungil Kuroko _guling_, menyamankan _miliknya _pada selangkangan Kuroko, menggesek-gesekannya, "Sshh... ahh... ehm! Aku juga mencintaimu... Tetsuya." Kagami lalu segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**BERES!**

* * *

**Omake:**

Omong-omong si Author kemana kok ga berkicau lagi?

Author: Beres tadi gue langsung ngacir ke sebelah. Eh, di sana ada Biru sama Kuning lagi ehem-ehem juga... GA KALAH YAHUUD! *angkat jempol* Nyari lagi aaah!

'BLETAAK!' Dan bakiak pun melayang.

* * *

**A/N:**

*****) baong = nakal

******) lirik song character Kagami: Eikou Made no Run & Gun

Ehem-ehem... Nami sepertinya sedang konslet nih, jadi lahirlah fict ini. Tapi saya tetep niat kok buat ngetiknya meskipun terpaksa harus OOC... TAT

Karna ini **HUMOR FICT DAN RATED M PERTAMA** saya...! Jadi, mohon maklum kalo ga lucu dan ga asem. Saya ga tau caranya ngelucu! Haduh, pokoknya fict ini gebrakan saya banget! Segalanya baru pertama kali saya tulis... ampuuu~n!

Untuk Kuroko, saya memang merasa dia itu suka carper duluan sama Kagami dan ga mau kalah gitu aja, ditambah rasa simpati saya karna dia selalu jadi sasaran uke (salah sendiri imut), sekali-sekali dijadiin seme juga gapapa dong yaa? Toh pada akhirnya Kuroko juga ga kuaaat~! XD

Oke deh, **Review**?


End file.
